


Good Idea. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, French Kissing, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Surprise Kissing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "What just happened...?""...Wanna continue?""Yeah."---Rated for language.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 88





	Good Idea. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> i love enemies to lovers type of things so much send help

In the situation of Chiaki Nanami's cottage being burnt to a crisp, Hajime Hinata offered his cottage until she got a new one. This left one problem, he now had to ask to stay with someone.

Going around and asking, most of the boys having to politely decline. Hajime nearly went over and asked to just share with Chiaki, ruling that off as kinda weird after a second thought. This left one person, Nagito Komaeda.

They didn't get along very well, but it was sort of an on and off, one minute joking around with the next making snarky comments. Sighing dramatically, he was already stood in front of the door. Knocking once, maybe twice and the door was opened pretty quickly.

"Um? Hi." Hinata greeted pretty awkwardly just at the sight of Nagito standing there.

"Hello?"

"I have a pretty big favor to ask." He got straight to the point.

"Go on."

"I lent my cottage to Chiaki as obviously, you know, her's burnt down. I've asked around and no one really wants me to stay with them so you're kind of my last choice?"

"Ohhh, so you're here to beg to stay with me a few nights." Komaeda flashed a smile, chuckling at the other boy's sudden drop in expression.

"...Not exactly."

"Alright! You're welcome here now."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Hajime nodded and made his way in, getting the basic tour and obviously having to take in the fact that they'd be sharing a bed. Nagito's cottage was just like his, a bit different in decoration but similar.

The day progressed as everyone gathered at the dining hall. Stabilizing that Hajime did in fact have somewhere to stay and receiving the information of when Chiaki's cottage will be rebuilt.

Everyone was asking questions on the details and how it even happened. Akane was quick to shout a question the pink-haired female's way."How did it even burn down?"

"I think I left the light on in the bathroom, the heat from that radiated and caused a fire that spread," Nanami explained.

Everyone was told that the cottage should be rebuilt in a few days, no one should interfere with the remains or any of the building equipment. Pretty easy rules, the sun was beginning to set so some headed back to their rooms.

Hajime and Nagito were one of those few to want some rest, entering the area together and getting ready for bed. That didn't help that they were bickering slightly beforehand.

"You're acting as if no one thought you were CRAZY and had you tied up!" God knows what they were arguing about, the brunette throwing that in to create more heat.

"At least I have some sort of personality."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're bland. Dense as well apparently." Nagito just rolled his eyes, unbothered yet aggressive

"God if I knew this was going to happen I would've slept outside."

"As if I care."

They were slowly backing each other up into the bathroom, stopping around the doorway to enter, both just gleaming into the other's eyes as if they wanted to kill each other.

"Get away from me," Hajime spoke, trying to back away.

"No." Nagito just stepped closer, they were now entering the bathroom.

"Get away from me!"

"No!" Both raising their voices, quickly stopping the tone from increasing.

"Fucking freak." Hajime practically hissed.

"I will kick you out."

"No, you won't."

"Shut it."

"What do you even want from me?" The shorter was being super defensive, almost guarding himself like a shield. If he had bodyguards they would've been sent to attack the other boy at least five minutes ago.

"...What do YOU want from ME?" Nagito mimicked his question, not even knowing what he wanted anymore. His mirrored question was answered after a scoff.

"For you to stop being a whiny bitch."

Nagito bit his lip harshly, his arms uncrossing to slam the other against the wall by the door. He was about to do something that he'd wanted to do ever since he first laid his eyes on the man he 'hated' so much.

"What the fuck?" Hajime quite literally yelled, almost brimming with anger.

"Are you going to allow me to do what I want?"

"What are you on about?!" His tone was going through several pitches, sounding like something out of a dramatic movie.

"You're already mad at me, wouldn't hurt to probably make you madder."

"What-?!" Hinata was cut off by lips slamming onto his, the temperature of the room grew warm as he stood in slight shock. His arms pinned on the wall as well as his body, he could quite easily kick Komaeda away but he didn't.

Why? Why didn't he? The kiss was like a plethora of mysteries, how long had the other wanted to do this? Why was this the first reaction? So many questions painted onto the canvas of the moment. 

To the brunette, Nagito tasted a bit like mint with the occasional flash of an apple candy flavor. It was sweet, enjoyable, and almost addicting. The kind of flavor that if you were to buy a packet of it you'd finish the entire stash before you arrived home.

So that was what led to Hajime kissing him back. His hands now free and sliding to cup the smooth skin of the lucky student's face, flushing him closer as his eyes slid shut. Their lips moving in a rhythm, the arguing from before completely gone. 

Hinata's lips were slightly chapped, the feeling of the dryness quickly being overtaken as they were slightly coated with saliva.

All you could hear were slight pants, sometimes pulling away to catch a breath but heading right back in to continue. The original anger lingered slightly but the bliss of the moment was controlling it like a remote.

It was almost as if the hatred between the two was now tied up, unable to get loose to enter either of them again. It wasn't too long until the mid-moment of some lips being opened that a tongue slid in.

Their tongues twirled together, like a roundabout with the occasional disconnecting to retrieve the synchronization once again. After a solid ten minutes, they pulled back just to stare at each other in a bit of shock.

"What just happened...?"

"...Wanna continue?"

"Yeah."


End file.
